Important Medical Treatment for Mr Coyote
by Fred E Coyote
Summary: Tech needs a medical check up after a lab experiment went wrong in his collage years. If only his doctor knew what had happened...
1. Chapter 1

**This is for a friend of mine on Fur Affinity, which is where a lot of my story's are, if you want to go and look me up there.**

**It takes place whilt Tech is at collage.**

* * *

Tech E Coyote walked into the infirmary in the ACME Tech Collage. This was installed due to the sheer amount of collage-related accidents in recent times.

Tech sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out an old "Kerrang!" magazine, before flicking through the pages. He'd had a problem in the lab today when some Kermodopoline Nanothisphate got onto his chest. What it does is tenderizes the skin, making it very soft and sensitive. This isn't too serious, but can be a nuessence so many seek to get it fixed.

"Terry Edwinson?" Came the call from a doctor

Tech put the magazine down and stood up, going into the doctor's room.

"So Terry, how did this happen?" Asked the doctor.

"Well, I got the Kermodopoline Nanothisphate on my chest. Quite simple really, " Tech replied, sitting down on the doctor's expamination bench.

"I see. But how did it get to your chest with a shirt on?" Dr Wolf asked.

"It...it was very hot in the lab." Tech explained. Well, it wasn't quite the truth, but doing Martin Wilkinson the Rat in the cowboy position is quite hot.

"How did the accident happen?" Dr Wolf asked.

"Oh, the container got knocked over." Tech said. This was true, but Dr Wolf probably didn't think it happened as a result of Tech being given a deep rimjob and flinching, knocking it over.

He smiled to himself. He had so much fun in the lab.

"I see." said Dr Wolf.

"Okay, take your stuff off and lie down on the bench." He instructed.

The doctor then smiled "I can give you some privacy, but rumor has it you never normally need privacy to strip off in front of guys." He said wickedly.

Tech laughed and stood up, facing away from Dr. Wolf. "Oh wow, that rumor spread quickly." He chuckled. "My work in the strip club will just make this more fun for you. Don't act like you don't wanna see it all." He chuckled

Dr. Wolf had retreated back to the desk and had sat down, stroking his crotch and watching unashamedly "Now, now. Your not going to be doing a full striptease in my office, I'm working." He said with a smile.

Tech undid his belt and let his trousers and belt drop to the floor with a crumple. "Just say that I had a stripping disorder and I required an audience." He said with a grin. The coyote lifted his elegant, yet muscular legs out of his shoes and trousers, spinning around to face Dr. Wolf and sitting on the bed. He spread his legs almost eagle, but bent them at the knees to form a sort of open diamond shape. He rested his hands on his thighs and moaned, rubbing them softly and massaging his loins, sucking through his teeth. He kept his eyes on Dr Wolf the whole time. He then lifted his legs into the air and rubbed his bulging underwear, before dropping the legs again and returning to his loin rubbing. His legs were the wonderful mixture of muscle and elegance, thin and smooth, yet with hints of muscle power. In fact, it was incredibly hard to find an imperfection on the coyote's magnificent body. He then undid his shirt, sliding that and the labcoat off and putting them on the table next to him. He ran a paw over his well formed pecs and very springy nipples, leaning his head down to lick at one and rubbing his other paw over his defined but not flashy six-pack abs. He then lay on the bed, his soft feet sticking out as a point of interest, lying flat on the bench. They were soft and as elegant as a ballet dancer and his thighs complemented their smooth texture.

Tech smiled and reached over and picked up the labcoat, putting that back on loosely over his form. "I know your into these, so I'll put it back on for ya." He said with a chuckle, before lying flat again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2, its time for things to get naughty!**

* * *

Dr Wolf then walked over, his trousers noticeably bulging. He chuckled and rested his paws on Tech's feet. "Oh my." He whispered quietly, yet clearly.

Tech just chuckled and smiled back up at him. "Hehe, you like?" he asked with a wicked grin

Dr Wolf smiled and nodded. He began to softly massage the coyote's feet, causing Tech to relax and murr in delight. The doctor continued his stroking and massaging. "I know a good many stories about your foot fetish." He bragged

Tech giggled and said. "I'm not surprised"

Dr. Wolf continued, before eventually leaving them alone and getting some cream. This indeed was the medicine and began to rub it all over the coyote's chest. The coyote moaned with pleasure and rolled his eyes back up into his head, enjoying each of the doctor's sensual rubs. He kept is eyes closed softly and his hands by his sides, a look of contentment and happiness dripped across his wonderfully beautiful and soft muzzle.

Dr Wolf laughed. "You like that, don't ya?"

Tech nodded. "Yeah...this turns me on..." He said

Dr Wolf laughed "I noticed." He said, looking down at the coyote's bright green bulging pants which had lots of patches where things had spilt on them. They were also rather tatty and ripped in places. Then, the tip of the coyote's long red cock pushed out from underneath and caused the pants to slide down his legs. Tech's juicy cock was absolutely perfectly proportioned. It was just the right length and it was wonderfully thick and rounded, especially at the knot where it was swelling beautifully. It was also covered in a sheen of oil and warm sexual slime from previous bouts of lovemaking.

"So Tech?" Dr Wolf began.

"Yes?" Tech asked innocently with a smile, still with his eyes closed

"Which boys have you been pairing electrons with?" Dr Wolf asked

Tech laughed and slowly opened his eyes, his smile becoming fulsome and lustful. "Oh, just all the scientists in the lab."

Dr Wolf's jaw dropped. "R-really? All those guys?"

Tech nodded. "Yeah, ever since me and Wilkinson, my boyfriend, got told off by Mr. Stoatly for being gay, everyone in the lab has being sexing it up." He said proudly, his smile reflecting that pride

"Wilkinson? The rat?" Dr. Wolf asked

Tech nodded, his tongue slipping out and glazing his soft lips with warm saliva

"Ah, he was here earlier." Dr. Wolf pointed at a white patch on the floor.

Tech looked over at the sticky mess and let out a soft chuckle. "His orgasm is quite potent." He said. "As is his tongue." He recalled.

Dr Wolf chuckled and brought his paws up to the nipples and began to squeeze and pinch them softly.

Tech shut his eyes and curled his lower lip under his teeth, letting out a tremble of pure, untamed lust and desire. His soft muzzle parted and he released trembling pants, his cock throbbed with desire and his whole body convulsed with pleasure.

His nipples. His palace of desire and sexual fulfillment. He was sexually enriched by any touch to his nipples.

Dr Wolf laughed again and said "Yes, I did hear that someone had a liking for nipple play." He said with a devilish grin

Tech's tremblings grew, his body flexing and lifting, trying to get closer to these hands that fueled his desires. His moans became shrill squeaks, some barely audible, his cock now unleashing to its full erect size, pre smothering the head more, the sexual slime increasing and dripping down the shaft.

Dr Wolf stopped his nipple massaging, watching the coyote's raised pecs drop back into place with just a simple shake of the muscular breast-like parts.

Tech reached up with his own fingers, replacing Dr. Wolf's and continuing to squeeze, but his body relaxed a bit and soon the coyote regained his strong, yet elegant posture and atmosphere, lying perfectly still and flat with his hands by his sides, his eyes closed again softly and a thick, wet, naughty smile draped over his soft and lovable muzzle. The only thing not normal was the huge throbbing red meat that stuck up and lubricated itself from his crotch.

Dr Wolf looked down at the coyote, at his wonderful, glorious body and laughed a little.

Tech opened his eyes gently and looked up at him with the same warm smile "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just contemplating ringing up your boyfriend and getting him to come over." The doctor said, walking back around the bed.

Tech's grin broadened again to a wide smirk. "But surely, you can make me cum without help?" He answered playfully.

Dr Wolf ran a paw over Tech's sticky and slimy erection and said "True, but I do need a demonstration of how the incident today occurred." He explained with a smile.

Tech let out a long sigh and closed his eyes again. "Open the door." He said with a smile, not opening his eyes.

Dr Wolf laughed, with a hint of nervousness underneath it. "Your not that much of an exhibitionist... are you?" He asked.

Tech smiled. "Don't need to open it much." He said.

Dr Wolf did as he was asked.

* * *

**If the above isn't testimony to it enough, I am indeed a gay person in real life, as people have asked me**


End file.
